


Services

by mmmdraco



Category: Downton Abbey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Downton Abbey/Harry Potter; Dowager Duchess of Grantham & Minerva McGonagall; your services are not required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services

"If Isobel Crawley is considering a large donation to your... establishment, I should think to make it a matter of public record."

Minerva sighed and looked at the woman who reminded her all too much of herself when Gryffindor placed poorly in the Quidditch standings. "Mrs. Crawley has a niece attending our school this year so I should think the matter of her private meeting with me should remain just that."


End file.
